


First Kiss

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Loki and Sigyn [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Night time meetings, admitting feelings, stealing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: Sigyn admits her feels for Loki and shares their first kiss.





	First Kiss

Loki and Sigyn had become fast friends. She was invited to study under Loki’s mother Queen Frigga.  Sigyn had quickly accepted.  Much to her Grandfather displeasure, he knew it was wrong to have favorites but Sigyn reminded him so much of her grandmother.  It made him feel young when she was with him.  Loki had taken to teaching her magic every evening in palace gardens.  This did not go unnoticed by Frigga. She also noted that Loki seemed happier and a lot more at ease.  Frigga noticed that even at meals even if they were not sitting next to each other both of their eyes would drift to each other.

* * *

 

            One night close to midnight Loki was shirtless and dressed for bed. There was a storm outside mostly because of Thor. A knocking sound at his door.   He walked over to the door excepting to see Thor. Loki was shocked to see Sigyn dressed in a purple cloak over her body. Her dark hair hung out of the cloak in the front in soft curls.   He quickly invited her in.  He looked down the hall just to make sure no had seen her.  Then he turned and shut the door. His breath was caught in his throat. Sigyn had removed the cloak she was wearing. It was pooled on the ground by her feet. She wore a gold chemise.  Her feet were bare.  The chemise was nearly see-through. He could see the outline of her hourglass-shaped body. Loki looked down to his bare feet.

            “Do you find me attractive, Loki?” Sigyn asked coyly.

            “Sigyn now is not the time or place for this” Loki said.

            Sigyn walked over to Loki one hip at a time.  She placed her small hand on his chest. He looked up at her.  She was actually questioning her beauty.

            “Well, do you?”

            “You know I do”

            “Then you should know, my prince, that I find you extremely attractive”

            “Do you realize what could happen if you are caught here”

            Sigyn walked over to his bed. She sat down the edge of the bed. She placed her hand behind her and pushed her breast out. She was loving the reaction she was getting out of him.

            “You are playing with me”

            “No,”

            “You find me attractive”

            “Of course”

            “Thor and Theoric seemed more your type.”

            “Please, all Thor talks about is battles. Theoric I swear has sawdust for brains.  Great in battle, but does not know how to take no for answer.”

            “He bothering you”

            “He talked my father into set our betrothal. I would like to know what it’s like to be loved by someone I love before I’m tied to that buffoon.”

            “Sigyn”

            “Kiss me please that all I ask”

            Loki did not hesitate.  He crashed his lips to hers. Soon her hands were tangled in his in short black hair. The passion between them was something neither one of them were thinking would happen.  They pulled away from each other panting.  They locked eyes again. Loki pushed back on to the bed. Then they continued to kiss. Her hand ran down his back while Loki’s hand followed every curve of her body.  Her hands drift to his butt and she squeezed it. He growled into her lips. Hours later they both laid in his bed fast asleep still dressed. Her lips flushed bright red.  There were love bits down both of their necks.


End file.
